


Baby, It’s Fact

by beanthebabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran is Allura (Voltron)'s God Father, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Matt Holt & Shiro Friendship, Multi, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Lotor (Voltron), Protective Allura (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro is a Writer, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Underage Drinking, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanthebabe/pseuds/beanthebabe
Summary: Lance hadn't planned on falling in love with his friend's older brother, it had just happened. He had just wanted to finish high school, see his family in Cuba, come home and continue his modeling career. It's not like he knew he was going to feel this way about another man, it wasn't his fault!He had though, most definitely planned to never tell that man how he felt. He had planned to graduate, leave for Cuba and get over his feelings.Why does nothing ever go to plan?





	Baby, It’s Fact

Lance's mother wiped her tears away while she grinned at her son. 

"I can't believe you're already so grown up! Four of my five kids have already graduated!  _God,_ I feel like such an old lady."

Lance's father wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and smiled.

"Maria, don't say that! If you're old, then I'm  _definitely_ old and I don't feel-!" 

Maria sighed and playfully swatted at her husband.

"Oh hush, Elliot. Lance, let me take a photo-!"

Lance turned to his mother in disbelief. 

"Didn't you take enough when I was in my robes? You're gonna use up all the storage on your phone-!"

An older boy with brown eyes, tan skin and shaggy brown hair suddenly jumped up behind Lance, startling him.

Lance quickly turned around and gasped.

"Marco! You scared me, where were you!?"

Marco leaned against his younger brother and sighed.

"Diego wanted food, so Elina and me took him to look for a vending machine and they were _all_ closed off, so he made us walk to every single one only for us to get the same result and then we couldn't find Mom and Dad, so I tried calling them but you know how they never answer and then _Sara-!"_

A tall woman with tan skin, blue eyes and long curly brown hair walked between them, followed by a younger woman with brown eyes, short curly hair and a young boy with brown eyes and short brown hair. The oldest woman glared down at Marco and placed her hands on her hips.

"What were you saying about me, hm?"

"Calm down, Sara. I was just gonna say how ugly your pants are-"

“Look who’s talking! You’re wearing sweatpants to your little brothers graduation, if I was Lance I would have kicked you out! Just because you graduated doesn’t mean you’re a grown adult who can do whatever you want-!”

The younger woman groaned loudly and crossed her arms.

”You two are so annoying, you’re supposed to be the oldest but you’re the least mature. Even _Diego_ is more mature than you two and he just finished 8th grade!”

The youngest boy looked up from the ground at the mention of his name.

 _”What-?_ Don’t drag me into this, I don’t wanna be involved! But anyways, this is Lance’s day, so everyone just needs to calm down and relax.”

Lance grinned and wrapped his arms around his oldest siblings.

”Yeah, listen to Diego! This is the day you all have to pay attention to me and me _only!”_

Marco rolled his eyes and flicked the back of Lance’s head before they all burst into laughter.

A tall girl with pale skin, long blonde wavy hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, brown eyes and a short yellow dress suddenly appeared in front of the family. 

“Lance! I’ve been looking for you, I wanna talk. _Privately,_ if you don’t mind.”

Lance pulled away from his siblings who were giving him smug looks.

”Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll be right back.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance walked with the girl to a bench, they sat down and he smiled at her.

“Okay Nyma, what’s up?”

”I just wanted to let you know, we’re having this big bonfire thing tonight, you can come if you want. I’m sure a lot of people would love to see you. You know, since you’re the _big_ upcoming model and all.” 

Lance snickered and leaned back.

”Yeah, the only reason people want to be around me is _because_ of the model thing. Besides, I couldn’t come even if I wanted too, I leave for Cuba first thing tomorrow.”

Nyma frowned and leaned against Lance.

“Really, I thought you’d get at least a day to take me out on a date!”

“Last time I went on a _‘date’_ with you, you stole my bike.”

”That was forever ago! I was a brat then, I mean like a serious date!”

Lance stood up and gave her a half smile.

”I’m honored, but I really can’t. Maybe when I get back we can go out somewhere.”

Nyma stood up and pursed her lips.

”Fine, I should get going. Your friends wanna talk to you anyways, have a safe trip. Text me, okay?”

Lance nodded and quickly hugged her. She hugged him back before breaking away and winking at him.

”See ya!”

Lance waved to her as she walked away. As soon as she couldn’t be seen he turned to his friends, who stood a few feet away.

“You guys are actual _stalkers.”_

Pidge rolled her eyes.

”What are we supposed to do? She obviously wanted to be alone with you, it would’ve been weird to interrupt.”

Hunk wrapped his arms around Lance and squeezed.

”I can't believe we’re done with high school! It all went by so fast!” 

Tears started to form in Hunk's eyes.

”I’m gonna miss you! Promise to call me as much as you can, I’ll buy all your magazines-!”

Lance hugged his best friend back and laughed.

“I’ll just send you the photos for free, but I’ll facetime you everyday. So, you better answer.”

”Of course I’ll answer! Unless I’m busy. I’d text you though, so you would know and-!”

Keith groaned from behind them.

 _”Okay!_ You don’t have to give him all your time, _we’re_ gonna be hanging out _too.”_

Lance pulled away from Hunk and smirked at Keith.

”Aw, is somebody jealous? It’s not my fault you decided to date my best friend, you just have to accept that I’m more important!”

Keith glared at him and Hunk chuckled nervously.

”Lance, don’t tease him. You know that he’s sensitive.”

Lance and Pidge both burst into laughter and Keith’s face flushed red.

”I’m not sensitive! I’m tougher than all of you combined!” 

Pidge held her stomach as she tried to calm down. 

“I’m sure you cry to Hunk all the time! _Oh, Hunk! I love you so much!”_

Lance and Pidge hung on to each other as they laughed.

Hunk and Keith both stared at the floor as they blushed, Keith suddenly grabbed Hunk's hand and squeezed it tightly.

 _”W-Whatever!_ You’re just jealous that you’re single!”

Lance gasped dramatically.

”For your information, I’m single because I want to be! I have plenty of girls begging to date me, you just saw Nyma try to ask me out!”

Pidge rolled her eyes.

”Those girls only wanna date you since you’re a big and fancy _model.”_  

“Oh, shut up Pidge-!”

Matt suddenly appeared behind Pidge along with Allura.

”Congratulations, Hunk and Lance! You’re finally joining us into adulthood, now we just have Pidge!”

Pidge glared at her brother and Allura giggled, Lance gasped when his eyes landed on her.

”Allura! Your hair! It’s-!”

Allura grinned and spun around.

”White! I got it done yesterday, I might dye it some other color. I’m not sure though, I think the white is quite pretty.”

Hunk’s eyes practically sparkled while he stared at her hair.

”It’s so cool! It kinda reminds me of moonlight or something! You should keep it, it’ll also definitely help you stand out in magazines and stuff.”

Allura nodded before her eyes widened.

 _”Oh,_ I almost forgot! Lotor couldn’t make it but Shiro should be here any-!”

Keith suddenly sighed from where he was standing a few feet away.

“I can’t believe you’re late, you’re _never_ late.”

Lance turned to look in Keith’s direction, his whole face lit up before he grinned and his cheeks turned pink. 

_“Kashi!”_

Shiro looked up from his brother and made eye contact with Lance, his mouth curved into a smile and he chuckled.

”Congratulations, Lance. I’m proud of you, Hunk too. I got you something, so if you want we can go take a walk and-“

Lance quickly nodded and made his way over to Shiro.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance watched Shiro as he stopped walking and looked up at the large pine trees above them. 

“I can’t believe you’re an adult now. It seems like just a few weeks ago, I was watching everyone play tag outside and ride their bikes all over town.”

“You always did watch out for us, you were like my-! _Our_ knight in shining armor.” 

“It’s not like I really had a choice, everyone was always out getting into trouble. Especially you, _always_ trying to show off to Allura.”

Lance looked down at the floor as his face reddened.

 _”Allura..._ Yeah, she was hard to impress...”

”Anyways, I don’t want to keep you away for too long. I’m sure you still have a lot of people you want to say goodbye to and everything.”

”It’s fine, I’m pretty much ready to go home and finish packing.”

Shiro pulled a small, black, velvet box out of the small bag he was carrying and handed it over to Lance.

Lance stared at it in surprise as Shiro continued to speak.

”I hope you like it... And I hope it doesn’t make you feel weird or anything.”

Lance looked up at Shiro with wide eyes, he laughed before smiling back at him.

”Well, go ahead and open it.”

Lance slowly opened the small box, his hands tightened around it and his eyes began to fill with tears.

A small blue heart with a gold rim and chain sat inside the box, a tiny white angel was in the middle of the heart holding a little flower. It was the same necklace Lance had pointed out a few weeks before when he had been out shopping with Shiro and Keith. 

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

”I _know_ the one you liked was purple but I thought blue would look better on you... I hope you like it, if not I can take it back-!“

Tears started to fall down Lance’s face and he quickly pulled Shiro into a hug.

”Oh my _god-!_ I love it, I can’t believe you spent this much money on me! This is too much for a graduation gift-!”

”I know you really liked it but you’ve been saving up money for your trip so I just decided to get it for you.”

Lance wiped his tears away and smiled up at Shiro.

”This is..! Thank you so much, I’ll buy you lunch or _something-!“_

”No, no, no. Really, it’s fine. I wanted to give you something nice, something that would _actually_ hold value for you and something you could use on a daily basis-! _Oh!_ Not like I’m saying you need to wear it everyday-!”

Lance felt his heartbeat quicken and he laughed quietly. 

“I’ll wear it everyday, so don’t worry. Could you put it on me?”

Shiro nodded and Lance handed the small box back to him before turning around.

A few seconds later he could feel the heat of Shiro’s hands on the back of his neck, Lance’s skin quickly began to turn scarlet and he bit down on his bottom lip.

”There, all done.”

Lance turned back to face Shiro, his eyes remaining on the ground.

”Just like I thought, it suits you well. We should be getting back to the others now.“

Shiro turned to start walking back the way they came but was stopped by the sudden grip around his wrist. He looked back at Lance in confusion, Lance continued to stare down at the floor.

”What is it?”

Lance’s shoulders slumped forward and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

”I like you...”

Shiro stayed quiet for a moment, Lance blinked back tears as he continued to stare at the ground. 

 _”Hey,_ stop joking around...”

Shiro attempted to move forward again but the grip on his wrist only tightened. He opened his mouth to speak before his eyes landed on Lance’s trembling arm and he closed his mouth. 

“I’m sorry, Shiro. I wasn’t going to say anything but I want you to know, I’m _not_ joking. I _really_ do like you, I have for a while.”

Shiro stayed quiet and Lance forced himself to look up at his face.

Shiro stood there, eyes wide and body frozen in shock.

Lance immediately let go of him and wrapped his arms around himself.

 _“Please..._ Say _something...”_

”Lance... I don’t-?“

”I don’t expect you to feel the same way, I’ve expected that since the beginning. You don’t need to feel like it’s your fault, I’m the one who always has to go and fall for the wrong people.”

Shiro clenched his fist and looked down at the ground.

”I’m sorry, I never _realized...”_

”It’s okay, you shouldn’t have. There’s no reason I would be a potential love interest.”

Lance’s eyes flooded with tears and he tried to keep a smile on his face, Shiro moved towards him but he stepped back.

”I’m _fine,_ I’ll get over it-! _Just,_ tell the others I had to leave and that I’ll text them later.”

“Lance, are you sure-?”

Lance looked up at him and forced himself to smile.

”Just _leave,_ I need a minute alone.”

Shiro reluctantly nodded before quickly leaving the scene.

Once he was out of sight, Lance let his sobs escape freely while he clutched the necklace hanging around his neck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance pulled his suitcase off the baggage claim conveyor with a groan, he pulled it along behind him as he walked to the large exit doors and moved outside. 

Cool air and the smell of pine hit him instantly, he closed his eyes and relaxed. 

“McClain!”

Lance turned to see a familiar tall man with tan skin, brown eyes, long bleached hair pulled up into a bun, black jeans, white vans and a long sleeve lavender turtleneck standing outside a black truck. 

“Lotor! You _asshole,_ you barely even called me!”

Lotor laughed as Lance ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.

“It’s been a long time, Lance. Happy late birthday.”

“Yeah, a month too late. You _suck,_ I missed you.”

”Let’s get out of here, people are staring.”

Lance looked around as Lotor opened the passenger door for him.

”Hop in, you can put your suitcase in the backseat.”

Lance quickly threw his bag into the back and climbed into the passenger seat.

Lotor closed the door after him and walked around to the drivers side, climbing inside and closing the door. He started the car and pulled his phone out, opening Snapchat and pointing the camera at Lance. 

“Lance McClain, _yes,_ you heard me correctly. _Lance McClain,_  the _same_ man who is preparing for his interview with  _Vogue_ is sitting in _my_ car.” 

Lance laughed and playfully shoved Lotor’s phone away, Lotor laughed along with him and put the camera back on him.

 _”So,_ Mr. McClain, could you tell us about what you’re wearing?”

Lance leaned against the seat and put his hand up to his chest.

”Well, since you want to know _so_ badly, I _guess_ I’ll tell you. See my skinny jeans? Levi’s. This plain white t-shirt? _Obviously_ Calvin Klein. This baggy blue and white striped button up is something I stole from my _amazing_ older brother, Marco. My shoes are just some black Vans, everyone has some and my socks, _definitely_ the cutest part about this outfit. Yellow flowers? Adorable, I bought these on amazon in a huge pack with like _fifty_ different pairs.”

Lotor scoffed and Lance stuck his tongue out at him.

”My belt, pretty sure that was _also_ stolen from Marco. Now what about  _you,_ Mr. Reporter!?”

Lotor laughed and quickly ended the video, posting it on to his story immediately. He sat his phone down and pulled out on to the road, starting the long drive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

”So, are you nervous about the interview?”

”Of course I am! It’s one of the biggest fashion magazines! I’m just grateful to know Allura and you, I’m sure if I didn't then I’d be forty before I got my first Vogue interview.”

Lotor smirked and glanced over at Lance before his eyes returned to the road.

”You'll do _great,_ most of the people are really nice. Plus you’re under Altea, of course they want to interview you since you’re the youngest model in the agency.”

”I guess so, anyways what happened with Allura?”

Lotor’s smile immediately vanished and he sighed in annoyance.

 _”You_ know about that?”

”Of course, Allura told me as soon as it happened.”

”Well, things were fine between us. They still are, she just doesn’t feel _that_ way anymore.”

Lance raised an eyebrow while he stared at Lotor.

”You two dated for _four years,_ something must have happened.”

“I just, I think she likes one of my friends...”

_”What!?”_

Lotor flinched at Lance’s sudden outburst.

“Who? She never told me this, are you _sure?”_

”I introduced her to the girls I live with, you know them.”

”Yeah, so what happened?”

”About three months later, she broke up with me. She said she just didn’t feel the same connection and she felt like she might like someone else. When I asked who, she said _Zethrid.”_

“Are you _serious,_ she never told me any of this! Oh my god, Lotor. That must’ve _sucked,_ I’m sorry.”

Lotor sighed and smiled at Lance.

”It’s fine, it’s already been a year. I’m over it, she’s still a close friend and I just want her to be happy. They’re probably gonna start going out soon, they hang out all the time. I don’t think Zethrid’s dated anyone, so I’m happy to know she’ll be getting with a good person.” 

Lance hummed in agreement.

”That’s good that you’re still close with them. I’m sure you’ll find the right person soon, so don’t worry.”

”Worry? Who said I was _worried?_ I’m a young, rich, attractive model in one of top modeling agencies. Why would I be _worried?”_

Lance rolled his eyes and nudged Lotor’s arm.

”Remind me to _never_ try to help you feel better ever again.”

Lotor laughed and returned his attention to the road.

”Did you get the message about the photo shoot in a few weeks?”

”Yeah, it’ll be cool to take photos with you guys again. Just don’t take _my_ spotlight.”

”You’re the one stealing _my_ spotlight, McClain.”

Lance giggled and leaned against the window, the car fell into silence for a few minutes before Lotor spoke.

”I noticed that you’re still wearing _it...”_

Lance sat up in surprise and looked at Lotor with wide eyes. Lotor glanced at him, making eye contact for a moment before his eyes returned to the road. 

“You said you were over him.”

” _I_ _am..!_ It was an expensive gift, it’d be a waste not to wear it.”

”It was something he _never_ should’ve given you, he overstepped his boundaries.”

”He was just being nice to a friend-!“

Lotor tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

”There’s an _eight_ year difference, he should have thought it was strange to begin with!”

“It’s not a big deal and really not _any_ of your _business-!”_

”I just don’t want to see you get hurt again! Now that you’re back, if anything happens it could ruin _everything_ you’ve accomplished, I’m just looking out for my friend! Sorry if that’s _so_ horrible.”

Lance frowned before letting out a long sigh and holding out his hand. Lotor glanced at it, he frowned and placed his hand against Lance’s.

Lance squeezed his hand and closed his eyes.

”Sorry, I _know_ you’re just trying to help...”

”No, I shouldn’t have brought it up like that. It was inconsiderate, I _know_ it must be hard to see him again after everything. Just know that I’m here, no matter what. If you’re ever upset just call me and I’ll be there as fast as possible, _even_ if I have to take a plane.”

Lance opened his eyes and smiled at Lotor.

”Thanks...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance leaned against the truck door and stuck his head through the open window.

”Are you _sure_ you don’t wanna come in? They won’t mind, the more the merrier.”

Lotor shook his head no and smiled.

”Nah, I gotta get back. My roommates will come after me if I miss dinner, plus it’s been two years I’m sure your family is dying to see you. We can hang out some time this week.”

Lance nodded and stood up straight, grabbing his suitcase handle.

”Okay, I’ll text you. Thanks for the ride, tell the girls I said hey.”

”See ya, McClain.”

Lance stood at the end of his driveway and watched as Lotor drove away. He began walking up the driveway, pulling his luggage behind him. 

He stared at the one story, baby blue house with a smile on his face, he was _finally home._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The front door swung open, Lance jumped in surprise. Elina stood in the doorway with a huge grin on her face.

”Lance!”

Lance quickly ran up the rest of the driveway to the front door, he dropped his luggage and threw his arms around his sister.

”Elina! You have long hair now!”

Elina giggled and pulled at the end of her hair, which now went down to her chest. 

“Yeah, it grew out really fast, so I decided to leave it alone. You’re taller though! Soon you’ll be as tall as Dad!”

“I think I’m done growing, I’ll probably stay like this forever.”

Diego suddenly appeared behind them.

”Lance, you’re home! Holy shit, you got taller!”

Lance stared at his younger brother is shock.

 _”Me!?_ Look at _you!_ You’re up to my shoulders already, I can’t believe you’re already going into eleventh grade! So much changed while I was gone!”

Elina and Diego pulled Lance and his luggage inside, closing and locking the door behind them.

Elina continued pulling Lance into the house.

”Diego, take his stuff to his room. Guys, Lance is home!”

Maria, Sara and Elliot stepped out of the kitchen in surprise.

Maria ran to her son, wrapping him in a hug.

”Oh, honey! You’re so grown up! Happy nineteenth birthday! We know we already wished you a happy birthday but since we weren’t with you we decided-!“

Sara wrapped her brother and mom into a hug.

”We made all your favorite foods _and_ a cake!”

Lance smiled at his family.

”You guys didn’t have to do that..! I’m happy just seeing everyone again. Also, why did everyone change so much! Sara, you have short hair now! So do you, Ma!”

The group fell silent once a man walked into the room, Lance smiled and moved towards him.

”Marco-!”

Lance gasped once he had finished staring at his brother.

”You got a nose piercing-!? That’s not fair-!”

”Yeah, I wasn’t allowed to get one either. I’m not being favored or anything.”

Maria grabbed Lance’s shoulder and Marco rolled his eyes.

”Come into the kitchen, the foods almost done. I need help with a few things.”

Lance followed after his mother, he glanced back at his brother to see the rest of the family scowling at him before he frowned and looked away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance pulled on a baggy white t-shirt and tucked it into his jeans, he pulled on a pair of basic dark brown crew socks before cuffing his jeans and putting on his usual black vans.

He looked up at the large gold mirror sitting on his vanity table and frowned at his reflection. His hands ran through his hair that had, to his annoyance, began to pick up the families curls. After a few moments of trying to tame it he groaned and his eyes landed on his necklace, his shoulders slumped while he stared at it.

A loud series of knocks suddenly came from his door before Marco’s voice filled Lance’s ears.

”I’m leaving in three minutes!”

Lance reluctantly grabbed the necklace and put it on before opening his mouth.

”Okay! Let me grab my stuff and I’ll be out in a second!”

Marco’s footsteps echoed down the hall as Lance pulled on the large green army jacket his father had given him years ago and grabbed his yellow backpack holding his necessities.

He grabbed his phone off his bed and quickly left his room, closing the door behind him. He made his way to the front of the house, Diego sat on the couch with his phone in front of his face. He looked up at Lance for a split second before looking back at his phone.

”Ma said for you to be back by dinner and if something comes up, you need to call one of us and let us know.”

Lance quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

”Seriously, I’m an adult now. I really have to be back by _dinner-?”_

Elina walked out of the laundry room, towels in her hands. 

“Ma says as long as we're still living under this roof she’s in charge.”

”Of course.“

Marco pulled the front door open and stepped inside.

”Lance, I’m gonna be late!”

”I’m _coming-!_ I’ll see you guys later!”

Elina and Diego waved goodbye as their brothers raced outside and into the spare car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance glanced at his brother while he drove, the car was silent except for the sound of the wind and the GPS giving directions.

Lance snuck another look at his brother before Marco groaned and glared at him.

”Just say what you want to say, jeez!”

Lance’s face flushed red with embarrassment from being caught.

”Well... What happened while I was gone?”

”What do you mean?”

”The tension between you and everyone is _really_ obvious. I noticed it as soon as you walked in-!”

Marco groaned and pushed his hair out of his face.

”Everyone just thinks I’m a failure. I’m twenty four and _still_ living with my parents, I can’t find a job and I’m single. Sara moved out when she graduated high school, she’s a nurse and she’s been with the same guy since her first year of college-! Last month he told me he was thinking of _proposing!_ Elina is looking for an apartment, she has a good job and she’s three years younger than me! And god, don’t get me started on  _you-!”_

Marco slammed his mouth shut, Lance stared at him with wide eyes.

”Marco, you’re _not_ a failure...“

”How would you know, you’ve been gone for two years! We’ve had tons of arguments, I work at the store most days trying to make up for everything but I _know_ they still think I’m a horrible son.”

”Marco...”

”You’re only nineteen and you’re making more money then anyone else in the family! I’m the oldest son, I should be the one everyone relies on! I’m a _fucking loser,_ Lance! Do you understand that!? Of course not, you’re a fucking _celebrity!_ How am I supposed to compete with that, I don’t have any skills like the rest of you!”

Lance frowned and placed his hand on his brothers shoulder.

”You’re great at a _lot_ of things, Marco! You’re good at cooking, art, fixing stuff-!“

The car suddenly came to a stop.

”Those are all common skills, there’s nothing special about me. Anyways, we’re here. Hurry and get out so I can open the store in time.”

Lance grabbed his bag and climbed out of the car.

”You can talk to me whenever you need too.”

”Close the door, Lance.”

Lance sighed and shut the car door, Marco sped off down the street and Lance turned to face the apartment building behind him.

He pulled out his phone and went on to his messages with Hunk.

_A130_

Lance put his phone away, a strong gust of wind hit him and he wrapped his arms around himself. His eyes scanned over the numbers and letters on the building before they landing on building A.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance raised his fist to the light red door that read A130, he knocked a couple times before wrapping his arms around himself.

The door swung open to reveal a dark skinned girl with blue eyes and long white hair pulled up into a bun. She wore a baggy purple sweatshirt with small planets all over it, black leggings and small silver hoops in her ears. 

She grinned and pulled Lance into a hug.

 _”Lance!_ Guys, Lance is here! It’s been a few months since I’ve seen you! Welcome home!”

 _“What!?_ Allura, _move!”_

A short girl with large round glasses, pale skin, freckles, short curly brown hair that was currently pulled back into two tiny pigtails and brown eyes pushed Allura out of the way. She was wearing a large dark green sweater and short denim overalls with white knee socks with little green leaves all over them. 

She practically jumped on to Lance as she went to hug him.

”Shit, you grew _again!_ That’s not fair!”

”Not my fault you’re in a family of dwarfs, Pidge.”

Pidge glared at him and crossed her arms.

A tall man with pale skin, freckles, longish shaggy brown hair that was lazily tied back and brown eyes appeared behind Pidge. He had on black pants, a tan sweatshirt and black converse.

”Hey, we’re not _dwarfs!”_

Pidge turned and glared at her brother.

”Shut up, Matt! Just cause _you’re_ taller than Mom and Dad doesn’t mean you’re not a dwarf! You’re still related to us!”

Matt smirked at the mention of his height. 

“Don’t worry, _little_ sister. You still have time to grow.”

Pidge rolled her eyes.

”You’re so annoying, you know that?”

”Thanks, I get it from my sister.”

Another tall man with pale skin, black wavy shoulder length hair that was currently being held up in a clip and dark brown eyes entered the room behind Matt and Pidge. He was wearing black jeans and a large red Nike sweatshirt.

”Hey, Lance.”

Lance looked up from the others and gasped.

”Oh, no _fucking way!_ Keith, what the _fuck_ did you eat while I was gone!” 

Keith laughed and crossed his arms.

”Just the usual, nothing special.”

”Oh my god, you’re at _least_ three inches taller than me! You’re mullet's gone too, so are those stupid gloves!”

”Hey, the gloves are still here. I only wear them when I’m riding my bike though.”

”Well, good! That’s what they’re meant for! I can't believe you’re finally good enough for Hunk, you really improved!”

The last person in the house finally appeared from the kitchen.

The tall, large man had dark tan skin, brown eyes and shaggy dark brown hair that was being pushed back by an orange bandanna. He was wearing a baggy orange sweater with a small yellow bee on it and regular denim jeans. 

Lance’s face lit up once his eyes landed on him.

_”Hunk!”_

He quickly threw his arms around him and grinned.

”It’s been forever, I can’t believe your boyfriend is _actually_ kinda attractive now! You gotta tell me everything that’s happened since I’ve been gone! I wanna hear every tiny detail!”

Hunk laughed as he hugged Lance back and a few tears fell down his face.

”Okay, Lance! I _promise_ I will, I made spaghetti though!”

Lance smiled and wiped Hunk’s tears away.

”Great! I’m starving, plus that’ll give us time to catch up!”

 _”Oh-!_ We’re gonna throw you a late birthday party, so let us know when you’re not busy.”

”What? You don’t need to do that, _this_ is enough!”

”No, we want too! It’s been two years since we’ve all seen you, well beside's _Allura._ Which isn’t fair, by the way! Anyways, if you want it can just be a small thing.”

”A small party would be perfect, just our close friends.”

Hunk smiled and nodded, Keith wrapped an arm around his boyfriends shoulder.

”So, I was thinking the party could be at Shiro’s. Since he’s the only one who has a house, we wouldn’t all be cramped in an apartment.”

Lance froze for a second before running his fingers through his hair and crossing his arms.

”No, we shouldn’t bother him. We could always just go down to the river or something? I’m fine if it’s in someone’s apartment, it doesn’t have to be fancy.”

Allura moved up behind Lance.

”I think it would be nice, Shiro hasn’t lived there that long anyways. He _needs_ an excuse to have a party, he’ll be okay with it.”

Lance gave Allura a knowing look and turned back to Hunk and Keith.

”No, _really._ Let’s just forget the party, I have a pretty busy week anyways.” 

Hunk frowned.

”Aw, really? I guess if it can’t be helped...”

Lance relaxed and let out a small sigh of relief.

”Anyways, is the food almost ready?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The group sat around Hunk and Keith’s living room and laughed, Allura looked around the room while she spoke. 

“No, I’m _serious._ He insisted on taking me back to see his family, so I was like okay sure. Once we get there and go inside the house, I swear to _god_ this older guy. Probably in his twenties-!“

Lance held back his laugh.

_”Twenty-Three.”_

”Yeah _okay,_ so I walk inside with Lance and that guy’s holding a flower pot and putting some flowers in. His eyes land on me and he _drops_ the flower pot and starts speaking in spanish, like _super_ fast.”

Everyone started laughed and Hunk shook his head in disbelief.

”The Allura effect strikes _again.”_

Matt glanced at his phone and stood up.

”Oh! I gotta go, I’ll text you guys later.”

Allura looked at him in confusion.

”Go where?”

”Shiro needs something for work.”

Lance froze and squeezed his mouth shut, Allura looked at him before looking back at Matt.

”You should take Lance with you, he hasn’t seen Shiro yet _plus_ he needs a ride home.”

Lance’s eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around himself, Matt looked over towards him and smiled.

”Sure, that’s fine with me. He’ll be glad to see you after such a long time.”

Everyone turned their attention to Lance, Lance swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up at Matt. 

“Yeah, I’ll go. Let me get my bag...”

**Author's Note:**

> Once Lance comes back he’s 19, Hunk is 19, Keith is 20, Pidge is 18, Matt is 26, Shiro is 27, Allura is 21 and Lotor is 20. 
> 
> As for Lance’s family Sara is 26, Marco is 24, Elina is 21, then Lance who is 19, Diego is 16 about to be 17 and his parents are in their late 50’s.
> 
>  
> 
> The story takes place a little bit in the future in Pagosa Springs, Colorado.


End file.
